Draco's Everything
by FlexibleFish
Summary: One eventful morning, Hermione got out of bed to see Draco doing something really unexpected. Doesn't imply with the last two books. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's relations don't belong to me in anyway, 'cause it's already owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I'm just here to have fun with them. Song used this story is by Michael Buble's 'Everything' and I don't take credit for that either.**

* * *

Hermione Granger had spent one early morning cuddled up in her bed in the Head room reading _Hogwarts; A History_. Before she could turn to next page however, music began to play in the next room, and it sounded strangely familiar to the Head Girl. 

Out of curiosity, Hermione soon closed her book and got out of bed to find the source of the noise. It came from the common room. Opening her bedroom door slightly, the music immediately reached her ears and Hermione realized that it was sung by muggle singer, Michael Buble and the title of the song was 'Everything'.

'_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far.'_

Hermione remembered hearing it over the summer. She smiled at the memory but her smile soon faltered as she heard another voice singing along to it.

'_You're the line in the sand when I go too far.'_

She stepped fully into the common to get a better view of the other singer. When she did, she stifled her laughter as she saw none other than Head Boy Draco Malfoy below in nothing but a white singlet tee and jeans. Singing along with what appeared to be his broomstick in his hand and dancing to the audience of her big orange cat, Crookshanks, who sat comfortably on the couch watching the boy.

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say.'_

Suddenly, Draco's gaze met Hermione and for a moment he froze in his position. But in the next second, he confidently continued to sing, all the while keeping his gaze on her. Hermione tried hard not to smile at his audacity by covering her smile with her fingers.

'_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do'._

With his broomstick now lay forgotten the ground, Draco Malfoy then quickly made his way up to her, his eyes holding all the mischief and amusement one would never get to see in a Malfoy. On the other hand, Hermione mentally commented that this Slytherin knew how to sing, her face now smiling in delight.

'_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you.'_

Draco then gathered both of her hands in his and spun her gracefully in the landing.

'_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.'_

Both Head Boy and Head Girl then made their way down the stairs. Hermione then sat on the couch, suddenly bashful about having to dance alone with him in her white singlet and baby pink shorts. Instead, she watched as he picked up the broomstick continued to perform in front of her.

'_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday'_

Draco Malfoy then leaned towards her, smirking.

'_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,'_

He then stole a quick and unexpected kiss from her lips, and she was caught off guard.

'_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.'_

Draco smirked as he evaded a cushion which was playfully thrown his way.

'_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do.'_

Draco strutted around the room and away from her, unaffected by her interruptions but instead smiling up at her.

'_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.'_

Suddenly, Draco made a short run and dropped to knees, making him slide towards her fashionably. Hermione tried to hide her surprise yet again. Standing up, he held out his hand to her once more, silently asking her to dance with him one more. She complied and they got into a slow dance.

'_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La'_

Before Hermione could get comfortable in his arms, he quickened their pace and spun her away from him yet again and twirled her back gracefully in his arms.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

She swatted his arms playfully while he just smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah_

They got back into their slow dance once more while Draco crooned softly in her ears and swayed her gently across the room.

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

Draco then stopped singing as the song came to an end, but they continued dance slowly without the music

The blonde Slytherin did the final dip in their dance, and they remained in that position a little while longer.

"Happy Anniversary, love." He finished softly.

**

* * *

****Hope you enjoyed this one-shot that just came to me when I was listening to this song last night. I know Draco does seem a little out of character, but that's what happens to him when he's in love! You know you could always tell me what you think with a review. Hehehe.**

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


End file.
